This is how it ended
by Steeleafan
Summary: The Christmas episode and the cute "Merry Christmas" yeah this is how you wanted it to end.


This is how it ended.

Face it guys you all wanted this.

Anyway with the way she said Merry Christ and the way he looked at her, this had to happen.

In the silence:

"How could you treat your mother like this?" Liz had left, Jack had no reason to still stand there. Avery was looking at him like she knew what was going on inside his head. He knew he wasn't the real father a few weeks ago. She knew that he knew, there was no reason to stay.

"Jack Donaghy, you apologize to me this instant" Jack smiled again. Then he turned around briefly remembering the words Liz mouthed just for him. _Merry Christmas _he smiled wider. Avery turned towards the window, she knew what was going to happen, she knew what he was going to do and she couldn't watch.

"Mom" Jack nodded at Colleen. "Dad" He smiled at Milton. "I'll see you later okay?" They both gave him a weird look, but Jack didn't take the time to see it, he just ran out of the door. Avery was left to explain to a very happy Colleen, and a sympathetic Milton.

She made her way onto the plane.

Sat down next to a man with a parrot on his shoulder.

It made her giggle. Which made her think of Jack…

She was going home, that would help her forget.

Help her forget how she felt when she smiled at her like that.

Jack ran so fast, he thought he wouldn't make it. The woman at the desk was rather rude. Especially when he explained that it was for true love. She rolled her eyes and told him to run, which he did. The other woman was about to close the gate.

"Don't the woman I love is on that plane and she doesn't know how I feel about her" He shouted. This woman also rolled her eyes, but she let him through. He stopped when he saw the back of her head and he definitely couldn't breath. She was right there sitting next to a man with…wait what? A parrot on his shoulder? What kind of a plane was this? It didn't matter. Jack walked down the ailse that the man with the parrot on his shoulder was sitting. He smiled at the m an. "Mind if I sit here?" Liz was looking in a different direction when he sat down. She was staring out the window two seats away.

Suddenly she felt strange.

Someone shifted in the seat next to her and laid his hand atop of her hand.

She was just about to yell at him for harassing her, when she turned and saw Jack.

She really couldn't contain her shock.

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I realized my mistake Lemon, I'm not the father of Avery's child the father is some drunken man she had sex with at a bar. I'm her safety…"

"What are you trying to say?" Liz asked very aware that now Jack was holding her hand. She didn't mind not at all. Jack was silent for a few seconds as he used his thumb to massage her palm. Then he took a deep breath.

"All these years I thought you needed me.."

"I do"

"Lemon please let me finish" Liz nodded.

"Sorry."

"Anyway as I was saying, I thought you needed me, now after all we've been through, I realize that I need you too." Jack smiled and Liz's eyes went wide and she smiled just as wide.

"Aww Jack that's cute" He shook his head.

"It's not cute. Liz I'm breaking up with Avery" Liz nodded.

"I gathered that"

"..not just because of the baby" Now Liz was confused.

"What?"

"It's because…Liz why don't you get it?"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to get, Jack!" She was almost angry. Almost but she wasn't because he was still massaging her hand with his thumb, and it felt too good for angriness. She shook her head at him. "Just tell me, I thought I was the mentalist, but you're not giving me anything right now." She shook her head again. "I'm so confused Jack" That's when he did it. That's when he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her. Instantly Liz's eyes closed, and her heart fluttered. Then she pulled away suddenly.

"What was that?"

"You really didn't understand that?" Jack laughed a full out laugh. "Wow…"

"Jack?…is this…are you..are you? In love with me?" He turned his head, done laughing and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, gee for being the mentalist..you have no idea what's going on" Liz joined him as they both continued to laugh.

"What about Avery?" Jack smiled.

"She knows that it's been over for a while" Liz made her adorable cute confused face.

"What?"

"She sees the way I look at you" He smiled blushing slightly as he looked away. Liz's interest was now peaked.

"How do you look at me?"

"You haven't noticed?" Liz smiled.

"Kinda but I'm not sure what it means.."

"I look at you" He paused. ".Like you are the only girl in the world" Looking away he added. "I look at you like I love you" He smiled looking her in the eyes again. " I love you Elizabeth" Complete shock is what followed inside of Liz's head, that and several zolts of happiness running all down her spine. She was loved. She was loved, by Jack. Is this real? Is it possible, that her trying to fall out of love with him over the years has given him time to catch up? Or had he just been denying it this whole time.

"You love me?" Jack's smile widened.

"Yes."

"Just to be clear, you love me…not as a friend, but"

"I'm in love with you Elizabeth"

"Oh" She bit her lip as she smiled at him and he just couldn't take it as he leaned in and kissed her again. When he finally released her she smiled. "I uh I love you too Jack so much so so much" This time she reached up and cupped his face with her hands and kissed him senseless. "and as much as I'd love to continue to kiss you…I need to sleep and so do you if you're coming with me to the Lemon family Christmas" She smiled at him.

"Yes I'm coming"

"As what?"

"As your's" Liz smiled.

"Really? Mine?" Jack nodded and Liz grinned. "So I own you?" Jack laughed and shook his head.

"I think you know what I meant" Liz closed her eyes laughing and Jack closed his eyes basking in the sound.

"Yes" She laughed. "Yes I do" The she smiled up at him again. "Will you lend me your shoulder?"

"Yes" So Liz laid her head down on Jack's shoulder and his head naturally came down upon her own and they fell asleep.

Jack and Liz were awoken by the stewardess saying "Thank you and please fly with us again" Jack woke up slowly letting out a small groan. Liz was after him, smiling as she yawned as Jack slipped his hand into her's.

"Alright, let's go" Jack smiled as he tugged on her hand. They were the last few people to exit the plane but then Liz needed to find her luggage. Jack saw it first, and it was just a little bit weird that he knew which was her's. "Is your family waiting?" Liz shook her head.

"We'll take a cab" He nodded all the while still holding her hand and pulling her luggage.

"Taxi" He shouted as he put Lemon's luggage down to open the door for her and then slid in next to her.

The Lemon home was small, almost tiny, Jack didn't expect it to be so bad. If he was honest with himself, it was actually a lot more comfortable then his apartment. Then Liz rang the doorbell, with Jack's hand still holding her's reminded her that she'd have to tell her family about him. She smiled, and hopped from toe to toe to stay warm, in the time it took, someone to come to the door. Both of them could hear people inside talking and yelling. Jack had to admit it sounded fun. Liz's mother answered the door and immediately pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Liz couldn't breath. Then as her mother pulled away, she saw Jack at her side.

"Hello Jack" She noticed sounding confused.

"Merry Christmas Mom..um..Jack is…um"

"Her's" Jack answered and Liz rolled her eyes as her mother smiled.

"Oh, I was hoping that was going to happen" Jack and Liz shared a confused look before returning their attention to Mrs. Lemon.

"Well come in come IN! Gretchen just burnt the cookies again.." Liz rolled her eyes again as she led Jack into the house she grew up in. "Welcome Jack, take a seat" Jack looked around and saw that their really wasn't anywhere to sit but Lemon led him to the tree, and they sat on the carpet in front of it still holding hands.

The rest of the night went well, Jack and Liz had a moment under the mistletoe

and everyone exchanged presents except for Liz and Jack,

because Jack didn't take anything with him when he left to find her.

Liz fell asleep on the couch and Jack fell asleep on the ground next to the couch. Which Dick Lemon decided was cute and took a picture of.

_The End._


End file.
